Family Matters
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story in my continuing "Family" series with my OC Cait Hotchner and the blended family she and Aaron have. The team is called out on major case in Dallas. Cait and Cruz are tasked to join them. But this story is more about the other heroes; the ones back home that worry and wait for their safe return from a case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While this case is loosely, and I mean loosely based on S9E3** _ **Final Shot**_ **(brilliantly written by Sharon Lee Watson), I'm going to play around with it. FF writer prerogative.**

 **And yes I know. #1 Emily and Tara were not part of that case. #2 Neither was Cruz or Cait for that matter.**

 **I'm solely using this case as a backdrop to a story I've always wanted to write. Aaron and Cait are my hero and heroine. But the real heroes are the family they leave behind. I'm using that case to explore more the ones back home, holding down the fort. The focus will be on those and how they deal with that.**

 **I hate to do it. But I must. All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. Scum sucking entities.**

 **Thank you my Jedi Master for your words of advice. Your humble servant is touched. *Jedi Knight bow***

Chapter 1

Aaron and Rossi quickly sped through the BAU to their go room with their briefcases. "What's going on?" Reid asked grabbing his bag. The rest followed doing the same. It was the Tuesday before Easter.

"There's been a sniper attack in Dallas with multiple victims," Hotch answered as the rest of the team grabbed their briefcases, shoving in laptops.

"How many dead," Emily asked.

"Three confirmed at this time," Dave said as he and Hotch hurried through the Bullpen.

Section Chief Mateo Cruz knocked on Cait's door and went in. "The team has a major case in Dallas; you and me are going along." Cait quickly shut down her laptop, stuck it in her briefcase and grabbed it and her purse.

The two of them met the rest of the team as they were just stepping on the elevator. "That big of a priority," Emily asked from the back of the car.

"Yes," Cruz said. "You're stuck with us tagging along," he responded as the doors closed.

Aaron looked at Cait. She softly smiled at him. "We'll handle this together after we're in the air."

"Why I love you," Aaron softly smiled.

Morgan elbowed Rossi. "You might be sleeping in the hotel hallway tonight," he snickered.

"Guess again kid," Dave wickedly smile back. "We've been there; done that. All I have to worry about is Cait chewing my ass out about how bad I snore."

"And you know I will," Cait smiled.

Aaron just shook his head as Cruz smiled along with the rest of the team.

-00CM00—

Chuck and Angie had the Gulf Stream jet speeding towards Dallas. Cait hurriedly typed a text to Mike. _Dad and I out on case together in Dallas; you've got Jack tonight. Please just make sure he gets homework done and then showered before he gets in bed. You know my rule._ Mike smiled reading the text.

 _Yes mom_ , he texted back, _us stinky boys don't stink up your clean sheets. Shower will happen._

Cait smiled. Aaron looked over her shoulder at the text and smiled as well. _And hey Mike_ , Cait texted, _Gma, Gpa and Uncle Jake fly in tomorrow. You'll have back up then. Talk to you later tonight._

"Thank you God for that," Aaron said. Cruz and Rossi looked at him across the four top they all were sharing. He looked at them. "Jarrod, Maggie and Jake are flying in tomorrow for Easter."

"Who's gonna pick them up at the airport," Dave asked. "I can get my car service if you two need it."

Aaron and Cait smiled at him. "Thanks Dave," Aaron said. "But our family is now four that have driver licenses and their own vehicle. Plus those four are in college or post graduate students. If they can't figure that out…"

"Dad and I flip a coin to who's ass we chew out," Cait smiled.

"God help them" Cruz smiled. "But I'm sure they all can work it out."

Aaron smiled. "So do we." Dave pointed at him with his smile. "Let's get started."

-00CM00-

They all had finished their discussion of the case as they felt the jet gently beginning its decent. Cait's cell pinged with a text. She looked at it and shook her head, putting it face down on the table between the four top. "Cait," Dave asked.

She shook her head again. "Twenty-one year old males and their hormones."

JJ looked at her, sitting on the couch along the windows at the front of the plane on the opposite side of the four top. "I thought raising boys was easier," she smiled. Morgan and Emily were leaning against the credenza directly across from the four top.

Cait smiled at her. "You still have to deal with one in town mom. And your time is coming quicker than you think."

"Don't remind me," JJ retorted as Aaron grabbed Cait's cell and read the text.

Emily shook her head. "I think mine is already starting." Morgan looked at her. Emily sadly smiled.

"Declan my man," Morgan smiled. Emily hammered her fist into his bicep.

Tara looked at Reid with a question, sharing the back two top. He smiled. "Cait's grandmother's law of nature." Lewis hiked an eyebrow at him as Cruz did the same to Cait. "When you're raising boys, you've only got to worry about one peter in town. If you have girls, you have to worry about all of them."

Tara laughed. "True enough."

Cruz looked at Cait. "As the father of two girls, thank you for that."

"Sorry boss," Cait smiled. "Grandma nailed it."

"Yes she did," Rossi said.

 _Hi Mike. This is your father. Andi can stay the night. But you know the rules and your younger brother is in the next bedroom. Keep it in your boxers._ Cait looked over Aaron's shoulder as he sent the text.

"Thank you dad," she smiled.

"Put the hammer down dad," Dave asked with a smile.

"No, I just said keep something in his boxers with his younger brother in the next bedroom."

Morgan shook his head. "Damn dad."

"You'll change that tune _player_ in about fifteen years," Cait wickedly smiled at him, waving an index finger around like Rossi.

"Damn," Dave smiled. "Who always says around here that paybacks are a bitch?"

"That's going to be a major one," Aaron smiled. Dave pointed at him with a grin.

Emily evilly smiled at Morgan. "Play on player." The rest laughed, enjoying the little levity before diving into the horror they would soon face.

"Hey folks; this is Angie from the cockpit. We're beginning our final decent into DFW. Please get everything stowed, take your seats and buckle up."

-00CM00-

"Shit," Mike mumbled, looking at the text. After his noon class had finished, Mike had worked in the Chem lab until two-thirty on his final semester project. While it had failed, again, he was closer to perfecting it and thought about the results as he drove to Dave's mansion from Georgetown.

He and Max were waiting at the bottom of the driveway in Mike's warm car by three-thirty for Jack's school bus. The Virginia weather, for the middle of April was cold and rainy. A few minutes later, Jack bounded off the bus and hopped into the front passenger seat. "Hi Mike," Jack smiled. "This weather sucks."

Mike smiled. "Tell me about it." Max, in the backseat, started a total lick Jack all over his face and neck barrage from the backseat.

Jack giggled, trying to ward off Max's attack. "Dad and Uncle Dave are out on a case," he asked, looking at Mike.

Mike nodded, going up the driveway. "Mom too; it's you and me tonight bro," he smiled at Jack.

Jack looked at him. "Why mom?"

Mike pushed the button to open the garage door and pulled in. "They're in Dallas; there's been a sniper attack and it might be terrorism. It's all hands on deck. Cruz even went with them."

"They gonna be OK," Jack softly asked.

Mike smiled at Jack as he shut his car off. "They'll be fine bro," Mike said, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "And they're the best team to get it solved. Let's get inside. I'm sure Bella needs to get out."

"She's not the only one that needs a whiz," Jack said, piling out of the car with his book bag. Mike shook his head with a smile, grabbing his book bag from the backseat, letting Max out of the car.

An hour later, the boys were sitting at the lunch top counter, both working on homework. The dogs were curled up next to the warmth Mike had going in the fireplace. Mike had helped Jack with his geography assignment, learning about Asian countries. Jack then easily powered through his math assignment while Mike put his earlier mental notes into his laptop. "Hey Mike," Jack asked.

"What's up bro?"

"What's for dinner?"

"What do you want?"

Jack gave him his sly Hotchner smile. "You've got a bank card from mom and dad don't you?"

"Yeah Jack; when I might need it. What you thinking?"

"I think you might need it for a run to the Golden Arches," Jack smiled.

Mike smiled at him. "Your homework done?"

"I've got a spelling test to study for. But you can help with that after we eat and get back home," Jack suggestively smiled.

"I'm in," Mike grinned. "You feed the dogs; I need to call Uncle Jake to work out things for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Hel-lo," Mike smiled, nudging Jack's head. "Grandma, grandpa and Uncle Jake are coming tomorrow."

"I forgot about that," Jack said. He looked at Mike. "It's a grandma home cooked meal tomorrow night," he grinned.

"I'm sure grandma will be all over that bro. Let's roll."

-00CM00-

"Morgan, we need you and JJ to interview the General," Hotch said as the two of them left Archer Plaza.

"Us? Again Hotch? Like Montana?"

"You both have wedding rings; and play it up," Cait said with Aaron's phone on speaker. "The two of you should be able to smoke him out pretty quickly."

And hour later, Morgan phoned in to Hotch. "Damn man, you two were right. He's a bigoted SOB; but he isn't our unsub. He didn't know a thing about the shootings."

-00CM00-

The team was gathered in the conference room of the Dallas field office, going over their findings from the first and second sniper shootings. An agent escorted a delivery woman into the room with the team's ordered Chinese takeout. "Thank god," Dave mumbled as Cruz paid the bill.

The team dived into their dinner, welcoming the break as Cait hit a speed dial number. "Hi mom," Mike smiled into his phone, pushing the garage door button open for Andi to put her car in. There was a chance of snow in the overnight forecast.

Cait heard him kiss her. "Ummmmmm Michael. Did you not get your father's text?"

"Did I not text you back about what Andi got this afternoon," Mike said as they entered the home together.

"Sorry loves; we've sorta been busy."

"I heard about the second shooting mom."

Jack was sitting at the lunch counter again with his spelling assignment. "I think mommy used to call that Auntie Flo," he smiled.

Mike and Andi shook their heads. "Wonderful job mom getting the munchkin knowledgeable in all things sexual."

"Michael, dad or me? Or his teacher and a damn CD?"

"Understood mom."

"What about tomorrow Mike?'

"I talked to Uncle Jake. Their flight gets in at two. Jake is going to get them to the Huntington Metro stop. I'm picking them up there."

"Thank you son," Cait smiled. "Can I talk to Jack?"

"I'll put you on speaker," Mike smiled.

"I'm doing the same," Cait said. "We're all taking down time, eating our dinner. Here's dad."

"Hi guys," Aaron said, taking a bite of his lo mein. "How are you?"

"I'm studying for my spelling test tomorrow," Jack reported. "Then it's no school for the rest of the week," he smiled.

"I'm sure grandpa and Uncle Jake will keep you busy," Aaron smiled.

"It's gonna be good to have them here with you guys gone," Jack said. "Grandma can cook for us."

"What did you have for dinner tonight," Cait inquired.

"We did a McDonald's run," Mike said. "Jack suggested it and I was in."

"That's fine Mike," Cait smiled.

"It sounds like you're eating dinner."

"We are," Aaron said. "We got Chinese delivery."

"Yuck," Jack commented. Cait and Aaron just shook their heads with a smile.

"I've had worse," Dave commented.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

"Hey champino."

"How's it going dad," Mike asked.

"We're still in the information gathering phase Mike. But we're making progress. But we gotta keep at it."

"Mike, leave your phone with Jack tonight before you go to bed. We'll call in the morning to make sure you two are up for school. I know Andi doesn't have to be to class until ten."

"I'll set mine anyway Cait to get Mike up," Andi said.

"Thanks sweetheart," Cait said. The team all smiled.

"And mom, I've got my alarm clock you and dad gave me for Christmas," Jack said. "I always set it every night and wake up on school mornings."

"Yes buddy, you're getting very responsible with that. Mom and I are proud of you. This is just a back-up plan. OK?"

"OK dad."

"Don't forget a shower tonight."

"I got it mom," Jack slightly snarled. "I'm going in about ten minutes."

"He's got two more words to knock out for his spelling test review," Andi said.

"Thank you Andi," Cait smiled.

"Don't forget prayers tonight guys. We gotta run. Something came up."

"Take care of it dad," Mike said. "We've got this end. Love you both. Stay safe everyone."

"Good night; we love you," Cait said.

"Good night," the boys said together.

"Love ya," Jack said. "You too Uncle Dave." Cait ended the call.

-00CM00-

Dave put the key into their hotel room just before ten that night, Dallas time with Cait and Aaron standing behind him saying their good nights to the team as they dispersed down the hall. Cait's cell pinged with a text.

 _Jack is sound asleep; so are dogs. About to put phone in Jack's room. All secure. Nite! Luv ya both._

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the favorite/following alerts!**

Chapter 2

Cait woke the next morning to her cell alarm clock pinging at 5:55am. She grabbed it off the nightstand as Aaron stirred. "God, I hate time zones," she grumbled with a whisper. Aaron pulled her to him as she laid back down.

Aaron softly laughed. "I'm sure your dad is saying the same thing right now," he whispered.

Cait looked at him and smiled. "That coast to coast one is rough." Aaron smiled, kissing her. Dave quietly snored in the other bed. "Did you threaten him to sleep on his side?"

Aaron smiled and shook his head. "I think the comment in the elevator at the BAU got his attention," he whispered. "Call the boys."

Cait hit the speed dial to Mike's number. Jack answered on the first ring with a "Hello," followed by a large yawn.

"You up?"

"My alarm just went off mom."

"You get dressed buddy and then get Mike up to help you with your breakfast."

"I heard Andi's cell going off dad. They're already up."

"Sounds good Jack," Cait whispered. "We love you. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks mom; love you. You too dad."

"Thanks buddy." Cait ended the call.

Cait looked at Aaron. "What's the possibility of getting a real breakfast this morning?"

Aaron smiled. "You get in the shower. I'll get the old fart up." Cait grabbed the extra-long t-shirt she had off the bottom of the bed and pulled it on to cover up the bra and panties she wore to bed. She headed for her suitcase to get her toilet kit and some clothes and went in the bathroom.

Aaron rolled out of his side of the bed and shook Dave awake. "Extra sleep or real breakfast?"

"Get that coffee pot going," Dave yawned as he pointed at the machine on the room credenza.

An hour later, the three of them got off the elevator in the lobby. Cruz and Emily were waiting on them. "There's an IHOP two blocks down," Cruz smiled.

Cait's cell pinged with a text as the five of them walked towards the restaurant. _Jack fed, teeth brushed, out the door and on the bus. Dusting of snow. Text from Jake. They're in air. Stay safe today. Luv you both. Same to Uncle Dave._

 _Thanks Mike_ Cait texted back. _Have a good day. We miss you; luv ya more_. Cait shook her head. "Damn Mother Nature."

"Cait," Dave asked.

"Doc," Aaron asked as the warm Dallas morning basked the five of them in sunshine.

"Mike said they got a dusting of snow last night."

"That's one fickle woman I would never marry," Dave smiled.

Emily looked at Cait. "Do we even want to touch that line?"

"And live?" Cait smiled at her.

"Right."

"Wise decision ladies," Dave smiled, pulling the restaurant door open for them. Aaron shook his head at Cruz who was smiling.

Forty-five minutes later, the five of them walked into the hotel lobby and looked into the breakfast area of the hotel. The rest were all there, finishing their hotel breakfasts. "Where'd you five go," Morgan asked.

"Real breakfast," Dave smiled.

JJ looked at Emily. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Jayje, you were so conked out, I didn't have the heart to do it. And I was only up to get Declan out of bed."

Cait looked at Aaron. "I know Doc; damn time zone changes."

The team walked into the Dallas Field Office at 8am. At the same time in the DC time zone, Jack buzzed through his spelling test with ease.

By eleven, the team was giving their profile. Jack, Henry and Declan were eating their school lunches in DC at noon time.

-00CM00-

Mike waved at Jake inside the Metro platform as he pulled into a front parking stall at the Huntington stop. Jake came out, pulling his bag and his parents. Jarrod and Maggie followed him. Mike jumped out of his vehicle to get the hatchback open on his small SUV. Jake stuck the bags in as Mike hugged Maggie. "You three are a sight for sore eyes. Mom and dad are both out on a priority case. Jack needs the stability. Matt and I can only do so much."

Maggie looked at him. "Have you heard anything from them?"

"Other than this morning grandma? Nothing. That tells me they've got a lead and are heads down on the case."

"This is the sniper shooting in Dallas," Jarrod asked, pulling Mike into a hug. Mike nodded at his grandfather. "They're the best. And your mom along can help."

"Why Jack and I have been totally supportive grandpa," Mike smiled and then hugged Jake. "Can you believe it? We had a dusting of snow on the ground this morning and now it's nearly fifty degrees."

The three shook their heads. "Michael," Maggie said. "Dinner tonight?"

Mike smiled. "I've got three pounds of burger out. Jack wants red hotdish. You know me grandma; I'm your slicer and dicer on the onion and celery."

"I think I can handle the rest," Maggie smiled.

"Then let's head home son," Jarrod said, rubbing Mike's shoulder.

"You need your nap," Mike smiled.

"Actually Mike," Jarrod said, getting into the backseat of Mike's car with Maggie while Jake took the front passenger seat, "I slept most of the flight."

"You snored through most of the flight dad," Jake said.

"Shuddup." Jake winked at Mike.

"How's Jack with this," Maggie asked Mike.

"Grandma; he's eleven He understands all of this more now and is very supportive. And honestly; when mom goes out with the team, he knows it's a major case. He's good; but just like me," Mike smiled at her in the backseat as he drove onto the freeway home, "we need a good home cooked meal tonight."

"Grandma to the rescue," Jake smiled, turning to smile at her. "We get to support the team as well."

"I know; but I just don't like Cait being in the line of fire."

Mike shook his head. "Grandma, she's not; dad and Uncle Dave would never let that happen."

"She's carrying a gun now Michael."

"Only because she's an Agent Grandma. And honestly? Unless she's at the BAU or in the field with the team, she doesn't carry her weapon with her the way dad does."

Mike looked at his passenger up front. "You got it Uncle Jake?"

Jake smiled, typing in a text. "Got it kid." _Your back-up is here Sis._

-00CM00-

Matt and Lauren pulled into the driveway just ahead of the school bus. Matt stopped the car to let Jack get in after he got off the bus. Jack blew in. "Hi guys!"

"Hey bro," Matt smiled. "How was school?"

"Drilled it as usual," Jack triumphantly smiled. Matt shook his head at Lauren with a smile. "Any word from mom and dad?"

"Sorry bro; not a peep. Even after Uncle Jake texted mom."

"Then they're heads down after their unsub."

"That's what Mike and I am thinking Jack."

"I hope they're home in time for church tomorrow night."

"Jack?"

"I know Maundy Thursday service means a lot to them. We talked about it after I went to my first one with us as a family. It's so sad and it's still special. Just like the Good Friday darkness service." Matt looked at Lauren as he parked the car and shut it off.

-00CM00-

The reunion of the Barkley family with the Hotchner boys and their ladies was a happy one. Dinner with the three boys, and Jake egging them on was raucous and filled with laughter. The crew, doing dishes was at it more with Jack laughing along as Jarrod and Maggie deeply smiled at it all, sitting at the lunch counter.

Yet, as the evening wore on, Jack became quieter. Coming down from his shower in his p.j.'s to enjoy some of Maggie's strawberries and ice cream, he sat down at the lunch counter with Jarrod, barely getting out his thanks for his dessert.

Jake looked at a text his cellphone pinged. He smiled at Maggie in the kitchen and moved to the lunch counter, pulling the laptop sitting there towards him, opening it and typing in some keystrokes. He put the laptop back on the lunch counter in front of Jack as Skype opened. "Hi buddy," Aaron smiled.

"Ooooo I want some of that," Cait smiled as Jack put in a bite.

"Mom and dad!" The kids all gathered around Jack. Cait and Aaron talked with each of them for a few minutes along with Jake.

"Where's mom and dad," Cait asked.

"Right here my daughter," Jarrod said, swinging the laptop towards him. "Since I'm the elder statesman around here, I'll ask. How's it going?"

"Hi dad," Cait brightly smiled. "I'm glad you and mom are there; you too Jake."

"Hi Jarrod," Aaron smiled. "We've got a solid lead; we need tomorrow to follow it up."

Jarrod pulled Jack onto his lap. "You two and the team do what you have to. Mom and I have got the home front with lots of back-up."

"We appreciate that dad," Cait smiled as the rest of the team headed to the hotel.

Dave stuck his head in between Cait and Aaron. "Hi you all! Love you champino! And all the rest of you. But I'm gonna make this quick. We've got a chance to get some major sleep and then follow a huge lead tomorrow morning. Please help me chase two butts to bed."

"I'm in Uncle Dave," Jack smiled. "Love you."

"Back at you Champino," Dave smiled. "I love you too Jack."

Aaron pushed their laptop out and Cait pulled in a chair so Dave could join into the conversation. Like the earlier evening at the home on Deer Valley Road, it was filled with laughter and love.

Fifteen minutes later, Cait and Jack yawned together. "That's it," Jarrod said. "You three head back to your hotel and get some sleep. We'll tuck in Jack," he smiled.

"I get to sleep in tomorrow," Jack smiled, yawning again.

"You do that buddy," Aaron smiled.

"Dad, you and mom gonna be home for church tomorrow night?"

"Buddy, we don't know. But we're really hoping."

###

 **A/N: IHOP is the International House of Pancakes. You all should know by now my love for Perkins and their pancakes and breakfast. I consider IHOP a bad second cousin. But there are not many IHOP's around my area. Likewise, many of my US readers, especially in the southeast and northeast would be hard pressed to find a Perkins. But IHOP is just about on every corner in their world. It's a regional thing in the US. Go figure; I can't explain it.**

 **Red hotdish is a casserole dish made with browned hamburger, elbow macaroni, the mentioned diced vegetables fried with the burger and tomato juice. It's a US upper Midwest dish.**

 **Maundy Thursday is a Christian faith holy day leading up to Easter. I'll get into that more in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Why does FF always have a brain fart when I'm posting stories?**

Chapter 3

After the Skype session, Jack said good night to his brothers, their wonderful ladies and Jake. The group all knew that only grandma and grandpa could get him into bed. The three of them headed up the steps.

Mike looked at Matt. "What the hell was that about church tomorrow night?"

Matt shook his head. "He told Lauren and me in the car that he knows how special it is to mom and dad. The first year mom and dad were married they talked about it with him; apparently at length."

"And if they don't make it home for that," Jake asked.

The brothers shook their heads. "He'll start to slide into total quiet mode. I don't want to know what he'll be like tomorrow night when we all go to church and mom and dad aren't there," Matt said.

Mike shook his head. "He's held up so far; that might hurt him if they're not there."

Jake shook his head. "Give the kid a chance; he's growing up and understands."

Matt shook his head. "Uncle Jake, its mom and dad. I won't bet on that."

-00CM00-

The gang at Deer Valley Road slept in; including Jack. Yet, by nine-thirty, the family was all gathered in the kitchen with the two oldest Hotchner boys getting pancakes and sausages cooking with the help of their two lovely ladies. Jack smiled at Jarrod, sipping his apple juice as Jarrod took a drink of his coffee, giving Jack a wink.

"Anything from mom and dad," Jack asked.

Jarrod smiled. "Sorry bud; I think they're busy. You heard what they said last night," he said, rubbing Jack's shoulder. The boys had filled in their grandparents about their conversation the night before.

The family enjoyed a wonderful day together. Jarrod, Maggie and Jack took the two dogs on a long walk while Lauren and Andi did cooking prep for the side dishes that would match the pork chops the guys would grill.

-00CM00-

Derek and JJ followed the lead on Eric Carcani and his connection to Colin Bromwell. Rossi, JJ and Emily chased down the network of hiding abused spouses with their lead of Bromwell's first two victims to find out Maya Carcani's location.

Two hours later, the team walked into the conference room and smiled at Cruz and Cait. "Nice shot," Cait smiled, rubbing Aaron's back.

"He flinched."

"Aaron?"

"I saw him through my scope. He had the kill shot and I thought I was too late. But he flinched for a second, which gave me the shot."

Dave shook his head. "He got caught up in his own fantasy. I'm willing to bet that he made Maya part of his fantasy as he stalked her."

"Snipers can really do that seventy-two hour thing," Cait asked.

"They're trained to do it Mother Goose." Morgan said. He looked at Aaron. "Good call Hotch," he smiled.

Cait shook her head. "We all learn something every day. How's Maya," she asked.

"Shook," Emily said. "But she's alive. She'll make sense of it; some day. At least she's safe."

Reid looked around the conference room. "You don't want to know the odds. We scored a huge win today guys."

"We'll take the win," Cruz smiled. "Let's pack up and head for home. You all can do your initial field reports on the jet. Your full reports I don't expect until Tuesday."

Cait looked at Aaron. "Jack needs this; remember our first Maundy Thursday together?"

JJ looked at them. "Cait?"

"It's a solemn and yet wonderful service; the institution of Holy Communion. The first Easter season that Aaron and I were married, he noticed," Cait smiled at her.

"We answered all his questions. He knows how special it is for the two of us," Aaron added

"I'll get Chuck and Angie moving," Derek smiled.

"My orders stand," Mat said. "Let's get the hell home. My two daughters are in the same boat with Jack."

Two hours later, Cait looked across the four top. "This case could be a wonderful teaching tool to my students in my graduate class."

"Doc, I'm trying; I really am," Hotch said.

"Try harder," Cait said, burrowing him a glare. "You've promised for how long? And I've only got four weeks left with them."

Cruz smiled at Hotch. "I'm pulling rank on you about this Aaron. And the team needs some down time." He looked at Cait. "Next week work?"

Cait gave Aaron her "gotcha smile" and looked at Cruz. "Thank you Mat."

"I'm gonna sit in. I want to see this," he smiled back.

-00CM00-

As the day wore on, Jack became quieter and distant. He spent the last two hours before dinner in his bedroom; alone, chasing the dogs out that knew he was hurting, slamming his door shut.

"What do we do," Andi asked in the kitchen, putting in her and Lauren's cheese potatoes.

"Hope like hell mom, dad and the team's lead panned out and they get the hell home tonight Andi," Mike said.

-00CM00-

Cait and Aaron looked at Dave as the team rode up the elevator together to the BAU. He smiled. "Jack's getting what he needs tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow night for your Tenebrae service. Jimmy can't top that."

'What's a Tenebrae service," Tara asked.

"In Judo Christian worship, it's a darkness service," Reid intoned, "that follows the seven times Christ spoke from the cross on Good Friday according to the Bible. The church is darkened after each reading of those sentences. Including one of the seven candles on the candelabra's that adorns each side of a Christian altar." Tara looked at him. "Catholic and Protestant." Reid looked around. "You all let me give my short dissertation without interrupting me?" Cait winked at Aaron.

Emily shook her head and looked at Dave. "That good?"

"Em, it's very moving."

Emily looked at Cait. "What time?"

Cait smiled. "Seven."

-00CM00-

Jack barely said a word through dinner and quietly went up the steps to get ready for church. He pulled out a pair of khaki pants and matched up a long sleeve polo shirt to them along with a belt that the fashion conscious Cait had clued him in on. He came down the steps ten minutes later in his Oxford leather shoes to match his ensemble that he knew his mother would approve of.

"You OK Jack," Matt asked, rubbing his back. His silence was deafening as he shrugged his shoulders. Matt looked at Maggie and Jarrod.

Jarrod smiled at him, pulling on his jacket. "Come on pal; you're riding with me and grandma with Matt and Lauren."

Jarrod and Maggie were seated in the church pew with Jack next to Maggie along with Jake, Lauren and Matt. Jack needed the comfort of a female presence. She put her arm around him as Jake sitting next to Jack smiled as Mike and Andi quietly sat down in the pew in front of them.

Pastor Jon came out to introduce the service in the solemn tone it deserved. Just as he was finishing, he noticed the couple coming up the side aisle. Moving to his chair in the altar area he sent a message to the God he served. _Thank you for safely bringing them home_.

Cait rubbed Mike's shoulder and nodded him over with a smile to make room for her and Aaron to sit down. Jack looked at Maggie with his huge smile. "Go," she whispered with her own smile. Jack stood up and Jake picked him up in his strong arms and set him in front Matt, who was already moving out of the pew to let Jack out.

"Go bro," Matt whispered, rubbing Jack's back as he quickly moved to the next pew. The family in the church pew smiled.

As the church organist played the solemn intro to the first hymn, Jack shared a hug with his parents and then sat down between them. Cait put her arm around him as Aaron reached his long arm over the top of the pew back to hold them both close. Mike winked at this dad with his soft smile. Aaron rubbed his shoulder and then put his hand on Cait's shoulder, giving Jack's thigh a light rub with his other hand. Jack deeply exhaled and smiled at his dad. Cait smiled at Jack, putting her hand on his ribs, giving them a rub.

-00CM00-

Twenty four hours later, the normal pew the Hotchner's sat in was filled with the seven of them. The pew in front of them was filled with the Barkley's and Dave. The LaMontagne family plus Emily and Declan sat in the pew in front of the Barkley's.

In the completely darkened church, the sound system played a large stone being rolled to symbolize the burial of Christ. The church members walked out of the darkened sanctuary in silence.

The family and friends met outside the church. "Thanks for the tip Rossi," Emily smiled at him.

"I've still got goose bumps," Declan said.

"It's powerful," Dave said, smiling at Declan. "And brings the message home." The older Hotchner boys rubbed Declan's shoulder.

"It was sad but really awesome too," Henry added.

Cait rubbed his neck. "Yeah, it was." She looked at the family. "What's up for Easter?"

JJ smiled. "Mom is driving down tomorrow and then spending the week since we have down time."

"I like down time," Will drawled.

Maggie and Jarrod smiled at them as Jake shared a high five with Henry. "Grandma time," Jake smiled.

"Yup Uncle Jake," Henry smiled back.

"Gram gram," Michael added with his yawning smile. Cait pulled him out of JJ's arms to give him a hug.

"You enjoy gram gram time," she smiled, kissing him and gently rocking him in her arms.

Aaron smiled. "Say good night Michael." The rest all smiled as Cait got him conked out.

Aaron and Cait looked at Emily. "Its church for us; then reservations at Marty's for their fantastic Easter brunch. I get to watch my son decimate it," she smiled. Cait smiled at Michael soundly sleeping in her arms. Maggie rubbed her back.

"All over that mom," Declan smiled. "And then it's watching Nats baseball."

"I think a nap might figure into that plan," Emily added. "At least for me."

"Good plan," Dave softly smiled.

JJ looked at the Hotchner's. "How 'bout you guys?"

-00CM00-

Easter Sunday afternoon was spent like most holidays on Deer Valley Road. It was filled with a gathered family. Cait smiled at her family around the table in her formal dining room. The Brooks family was there along with Dave, Father Jimmy, Reid and Tara.

Like always, love and laughter filled the home.

#####

 **A/N: Did you catch the major hint to my next story?**

 **But you might have to wait a while on that. At the ripe old age of 58, I was recently diagnosed with cataracts. "I'm looking at the eyes of a 68 YO." Thank you Dr. Eye Surgeon.**

 **That is why I contacted my mentor. I wanted this "set up story" for the much larger one I'm gonna write. It was her suggestion to write a quick one to let you all know I'm still here and not going away.**

 **That said, I'm having my surgeries done in June. I know it's all very simple. I'm not worried. But Eye Doc says the surgery will not correct my vision to 20/20. So my "new" eyes will take a period of adjustment. I don't want to fool around writing through that. As much as I truly appreciate all of you readers, my health comes first.**

 **So this story is just my heads up that I'm gonna take a little down time again. I'm hoping you hear from me again late July/early August with the follow-up to this story I hinted at.**

 **I made a promise to you all. I'm gonna keep that promise. The "real" CM stays alive in my world.**

 **Thanks again Tigger! *Jedi Knight bow***


End file.
